


burning a highway to hades

by demiboyharrie



Series: you're so good at talking smack [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Boxer Harry, Louis Tomlinson is a Little Shit, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Harry, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Southern AU, Top Harry, Toxic Relationship, but an illegal one, love that that tag exists tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiboyharrie/pseuds/demiboyharrie
Summary: Harry is a foster kid runaway who makes his living boxing illegally, and Louis is an aimless stoner just trying to make it out of his emotionally abusive father’s clutches.They’re obviously bad for each other, but between the coke and the orgasms it all evens out“You talk a lot of shit, for someone who’s gonna be screaming like a bitch later.”





	burning a highway to hades

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to 'mickey is a self indulgent bastard' hour. pls enjoy this fic where everyone is awful in their own special way.  
> no one beta'd this so i apologize in advance.  
> also sidenote, can u bee leaf that i finally wrote bottom louis? i know who am i? attack of the bodysnatchers.  
> i made a [sick playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/zanainreverse/playlist/0rT5t2Flvv39NyC9uycPpW) that goes with the fic, if ur into that. also it's got back to you in it bc the timing is too right, ya feel?

It’s dark outside, and just warm enough to be bearable. Louis’ sneaking out of his room quietly. It’s late, and he can hear his pa snoring at the end of the trailer. He moves quickly over to the back door, far enough from his parents’ room to be less noticeable.

The door makes a soft sound as he opens it, but he knows from prior experience that it won’t alert anyone to his departure. He’d rather go out the front, where there are actual steps to take, but the screen door leaves little to the imagination about what Louis is up to.

He flings himself onto the ground, wondering not for the first time, whether he’ll be able to make it back into the trailer or not. He’s got a pack of cigarettes in his pocket he swiped from his mom, full flavor Mavericks burning a hole in his pocket. He easily fishes them out of his denim jacket pocket, pulling one out and lighting it from his zippo.

The cherry is the only beam of light in the dark trailer park, and Louis can see his truck waiting patiently for him in the lot.

It’s slow going getting out of the lot, his lights on very low, trying to start the truck as quietly as possible. It’s a bit of a moot point, but Louis eventually meanders his way to the main drag, heading slowly to his destination.

The radio’s playing a classic country station, the sounds of Merle Haggard and Hank Williams filling the large cab of the truck. It adds a melancholy tone to the evening which suits Louis just fine.

He had plans to see his on-again-off-again boyfriend fight in a few hours, but first he had to make it across county lines to the venue. The sky is dark and full of stars, lighting up the sky as he gets further and further from his little town. He can see forever, the ground stretching out for miles around him in the desert terrain. The lack of trees had once bothered the boy, especially when they’d first moved here seven years prior. He’d spent the first ten years of his life back east, with trees and foliage as far as the eye could see. But, after so long without trees, it was growing on him.

The drive was rather quiet, the highway dark and empty in the late hour. Louis can see his dashboard clock changing to one a.m. and he can already imagine how exhausted he’ll feel in homeroom in the morning. But seeing Harry fight will be worth it.

He hoped that he would win, it always made fucking more fun. Harry would be all sweaty and full of adrenaline, if he was lucky they’d do a few lines off the glass coffee table in his apartment. Louis could almost feel the sweet burn in his nostrils at the thought.

He’d never been into hard shit; preferring to smoke whatever he could get his grubby fingers on. Harry, on the other hand, had been snorting crack and meth since he was in his early teens. Now that he made bank knocking the teeth out of grown men, he could afford coke; feeling very much like a rich suburban teen, rather than the white trash he was.

Life had never been nice to Harry, his parents passing away tragically, and being put in the system was hard enough. But, Harry, he was a runner, skipping out on foster homes like it was his job. By the time he was ten he’d already started training underground with a local drunk. The guy, Bill, had a gym his daddy had left him when he’d died. But, Billy had a vice, and couldn’t be fucked to run the place. Harry was lucky enough that Bill liked him, trained him to fight, bare-knuckled and vicious.

Louis’d found out first hand what a wicked right hook he had.

The first night they met, Louis had been invited by a neighbor to the fight. The man had at least 30 years on Louis, old enough to pass for his pa. He’d been more of a pa than Louis’ own, teaching him to fire a gun and chew tobacco plugs.

Harry was the last in the ring, a favorite to win. The fight was incredible; Harry was only seventeen, but he fought like a man with nothing to lose. His knuckles were mottled and covered in blood, his nose slightly worse for the wear, and his cheek covered in a ruddy, fist shaped flush.

Louis had never seen someone look so hot with so much of their face fucked, but that night seemed to be a night for firsts. Harry had leapt out of the ring, moving to a back room to clean himself up, and Louis slipped away from his companion to get a closer look.

It probably wasn’t the smartest idea, sneaking up on a boy who was only a year older, but had a fuck load more muscle than him. And by the time he’d found himself pressed up against the wall, Harry’s mostly naked body holding him up, he realized just how big a mistake he’d made. Harry had socked him in the jaw, his head rattling, tongue bitten raw. He’d crumpled to the floor once Harry let go, and from then on Louis hadn’t missed a fight.

Once he’d gotten his own truck, he’d made it a Wednesday night ritual. It was much more preferable to his former teen church service, though he found himself doing much of the same things in both places. Church was a great place to find closeted boys, needing a warm mouth to sheathe their cocks, and short hair to pull and tug. He hadn’t gotten on his knees for a god in years, but the preacher’s son was holy enough for reverence in the locked back room of the church. At least Harry got him off too. Who said chivalry was dead.

Since then the pair had been rather inseparable. It didn’t matter if they were fucking or fighting, Harry and Louis were together.

As Louis pulled his truck in, he recognized Harry’s convertible Mustang parked at the other end of the lot, hood shining under the streetlamp light. He was almost positive that he was going home in that Mustang, his truck waiting patiently for him to pick it up on his way to campus in the morning.

He locked his truck, hearing the honk trail through the quiet lot. Louis made his way into the building, late as per usual. Harry didn’t fight until the end of the night, so Louis didn’t show up until right before they entered the ring.

The bouncer let him in with no hassling, patting him lightly on the back in acknowledgement. Being Harry’s boy had some perks, especially saving him the weekly cover charge at the door. It was dim in the hallway, but by the time he’d entered the main room, he was blinking against the harsh light.

He took his typical seat ringside, watching his boyfriend warm up with Bill. Harry was already glistening in the overhead lights, his hair pulled back by a headscarf. His hands striking against the pads in Bill’s hands, his feet moving quickly as he struck. It was hot to watch; Harry, a mass of sheer power in the ring. Louis knew exactly how strong Harry was, had been manhandled by him more than enough times. It was one of Louis’ favorite parts about their relationships, other than the free coke, and the fucks.

After a few more minutes of practicing, both men made their way to their corners to wait for the match. Harry glances over to Louis’ normal seat, giving him a wink. Louis’ eyes flit over to Harry’s competition, giving him a once-over. He had about a half foot on Harry, which would pose a threat. He looked to be broader than the younger man as well, and that worried Louis.

Harry was an excellent boxer, and his fists provided a ton of power, but this man was quite the opponent.

The announcer beckoned the two men to the center of the ring, setting them up for the match. After a brief handshake, the two squared up, the bell ringing out as they lunged towards each other.

Louis wasn’t much on boxing, it was cool watching the fists fly, and the blood made it more fun, but overall he was a bit bored. He’d always preferred watching football, the only thing he and his pa could agree on was rooting for the Cowboy’s every Sunday.

Despite his lack of interest, Louis had to admit that watching Harry punch the shit out of some big ass man got him going. With the corner of his finger in his mouth, Louis chewed on the nail as Harry cornered the bigger man in the ring. Before he knew it, the first round was over, and Harry made his way back to the corner.

The ring had a sheen of blood on the mat, and Louis could see a slight swelling to the opponent’s right eye. By the time the next round started, Louis knew Harry would be taking home the prize money, and the money he’d won by betting on himself. Boxing with only one working eye left the other man at quite the disadvantage, and Louis could already feel the buzz in his veins from a celebratory night with Harry.

The third round was over when Harry finally knocked the big man out, and he looked worse for the wear. His mouth was busted, leaking blood down his jaw, and his knuckles bloody. Louis got up from his seat, slipping over to Bill.

“Here ya are. Get out of here, boy.” Bill muttered, handing Louis a set of keys. Louis palmed them, slipping them into the pocket of his jacket.

“Yeah, yeah, thanks you grouchy bastard.” Louis said, watching Bill wave him off with an almost fond smile. Bill had a soft spot for Harry, and as soon as Louis had started showing up every week, it carried over to him. Louis liked Bill alright enough, he wasn’t as caustic as his pa, but more rough then his ma. At least he wasn’t a mean drunk, Louis could only handle one of them in his life at a time.

Slipping out the door was easy, and he unlocked the doors to Harry’s Mustang, slinking down into the driver’s seat. Harry would make his way out of the door in around twenty minutes after cleaning up and collecting his winnings, and Louis would be the chauffeur for the rest of the night. Harry never liked to drive after matches, his skin too prickly and his hands twitchy with adrenaline.

By the time Harry finally slid into the passenger’s seat, it was already three in the morning. That did little to deter their night, and Louis set off across the train tracks to their destination. They pulled up to a house, which looked absolutely destitute. The lawn was overgrown and full of furniture and random car parts. The house had a collapsing roof, and it was slumping where the foundation had failed it. Louis put the car in park, and waited as Harry made his purchases.

The house, though it looked like it should have been condemned, housed the local drug dealer, pushing his wares from the comfort of his own couch. Living so close to the Mexico border had its perks.

The winning money had bought them a few grams of coke, and Louis grinned as Harry fished them out of his pocket upon return. Then Harry pulled out an eighth of weed, waving it in the air by Louis’ nose.

“You didn’t!” He says, making grabby hands for the bag.

Harry leans forward, pulling the bags away and back to his pocket. “I did,” he places a biting kiss to Louis lips, “now take me home, Jeeves, I’ve got plans for you.”

They make it to the apartment complex in no time, both fumbling from their seats. Louis struggled to lock the car, hanging off of Harry like he was drunk while pressing whatever buttons he could on the key fob. Finally he heard the resounding honk blare through the lot, probably pissing off the other people trying to sleep in their apartments.

It took him three tries to fit the door key into the lock before he could finally get it open. Harry was laughing in his ear while he struggled, before shouldering him into the foyer.

Louis pulled the keys out, hanging them on the little hook by the door. He locked the front door and pulled off his jacket. He fished out his cigarettes and his zippo before turning back to Harry. He had laid out the baggies, expertly cutting lines onto the shiny surface of his coffee table with the edge of his driver’s license. He had a few hundred dollar bills laid out, waiting to be rolled into tubes.

Pulling out a cigarette, Louis placed it between his lips, lighting it with an easy drag. Harry grinned at him, motioning him over to the ground where Harry was sprawled out, legs akimbo against the plush rug.

“I’m coming, I’m coming, you big oaf.” He sat down in Harry’s lap, opting to straddle him and blow smoke into his face like an ass. Harry plucked the stick out of Louis’ mouth, taking a pull from it himself. He pulled the cigarette from his mouth, grabbing the scruff of Louis’ neck and pulling him for a kiss. He pressed his lips to Louis’ waiting for him to open them, so he could blow it into his waiting lungs.

The smoke travelled out of Louis’ nose like a dragon, curling in the air around them. Harry, in turn, began to blow smoke rings into the air, ominously repeating the phrase ‘ _Who are you_?’

“I can’t believe I put up with such a dork, honestly the fact that I let you within 100 miles of my ass is amazing.” Louis muttered, grabbing the almost finished stick and ashing it on the glass tabletop. “You’re so fucking ridiculous.”

Harry let out a harsh laugh before hoisting Louis off his lap and onto the ground beside him.

“Please, you’re easier to get into than community college, Lou.” Harry replied, shoulder checking him while grabbing one of the bills on the table. “All I had to do was knock you the fuck out and you were on me like white on rice.” He leaned forward to snort up one of the lines, squeezing his eyes shut as the rush hit him.

Louis leaned over grabbing the tube from Harry’s fingers before shoving him over. He sniffed up the next line, groaning at the sting in his nose.

“Honestly, fuck you. If you weren’t so goddamn sexy, I’d probably run you down in the parking lot.” Louis muttered, passing Harry back the bill, knowing he’d take another line. Harry did so, giving Louis an ugly smirk.

“You talk a lot of shit, for someone who’s gonna be screaming like a bitch later.”

Louis flipped him off, grabbing the bag of weed for himself. He got up and walked over to his jacket, slipping it into one of the inner pockets for safekeeping.

“Whatever, cocksucker. You know damn well you’d kill a man to keep him away from my ass. Don’t start something you know you can’t win.” Louis replied, making his way back to Harry’s side.

Harry shrugged, “You got me there.” He took a third line, slamming his palm against the surface of the table, making the last line scatter a bit. “You know how I feel about people touching what’s mine.” He stood up, reaching a hand out to grab hold of Louis.

Louis was faster though, snagging the last bill on the table to snort the last line of coke. He threw the bill down, finally letting Harry grab hold of him. He felt the man’s larger hand spanning the back of his head, pressing him in with ease. Harry’s other hand trailed down, leaving a fiery trail in its wake. He finally reaches Louis’ ass, squeezing the plush cheek, and pulling him even closer. Louis pulls back from the kiss, swinging his legs around Harry’s waist, forcing the other man to grab hold of his ass with both hands in order to stay upright.

“Jesus, Louis, you looking to eat shit tonight? Coulda given me a warning iffen you wanted me to carry you.” Harry said, voice getting a bit louder than necessary, given Louis’ proximity.

“Shut the fuck up, honestly. Carry me to your big ol’ bed before I make better use of my time and finally take Nick up on his offer.” The words had the immediate effect Louis was hoping for, Harry springing into action to take Louis to his room.

“Don’t even joke about getting with that old fucker. I’d beat him to a bloody pulp if you so much as breathed in his direction, Lou.”

He tossed him on to the bed, pulling his tee shirt off with a pull to the collar. He let it drop before shimmying his hips to get out of his sweatpants. Harry crawled onto the bed, caging Louis in with his knees and forearms. Without a moment's hesitation he leaned in close, making Louis’ eyes cross in order to maintain eye contact.

“God the way he looks at you makes me want to kill him on site. If I could I’d get Bouncer Rob to keep him from even getting in the venue. Too bad he’s so fuckin’ loaded.” Harry muttered before moving to mouth over Louis’ soft jaw.

He could feel the vibrations of Louis’ laughter against his lips.

“You’re worse than a dog, Harold. Would you like to piss on me later to make sure no one hits on me? Please control your caveman tendencies.”

Harry growled against Louis’ neck, lowering his hips to Louis’ in retaliation. He pressed his hard cock against the other man’s, Louis’ jeans the only thing separating them seeing as they both were in the habit of going commando. He ground down until Louis was letting out soft whimpers in response.

“Don’t need piss for every sumbitch to know you’re mine, Louis.” He muttered into Louis’ collarbones. He’s leaving wicked big hickeys wherever he can reach, using his teeth enough to make Louis hiss and squirm to get away.

“If you don’t stop fidgetin’ I’m gonna make ‘em hurt more.” Louis let out a low groan, his body freezing in response. Harry smiled, his teeth pressing indents into the flesh of Louis’ peck. “Attaboy.”

Harry continued to leave red welts along the visible skin of Louis’ neck and chest, laughing every time Louis made an unhappy sound. Fortunately for Louis, he’d stopped jerking under Harry, granting him less biting and more tongue lathes.

After Louis looked properly claimed, Harry reached over to the bottle of lube he’d left out on the nightstand. He put it within easy reach before rucking up Louis’ shirt, pulling it off of him entirely.

He shimmied down the bed, moaning at the soft friction against his leaking cockhead. Harry unbuttoned Louis’ Wranglers, pulling the long zipper down slowly to tease. Louis made an impatient sound, shaking his ass in hopes of escaping the confines of his pants. Harry laughed, watching the other boy struggle.

“Bless your heart,” Harry said, shaking his head as Louis makes a fool of himself while Harry watches. “This is just embarrassing, Louis, can’t even take off your own fucking jeans.” Harry rolled his eyes, finally peeling the jeans off of the other boy.

Louis kicked him for his trouble, leaving a stinging ache in his ear where the hit had landed. A high pitched giggle left his lips as he shook his leg out, enjoying the heated glare Harry shot him.

“Quit your mouthin’ off, Harold.” Louis replied, planting another kick, the ball of his foot connecting with Harry’s diaphragm. Harry let out a choked noise, falling back onto the bed in a heap.

Louis began to laugh in earnest, his eyes streaming by the time Harry could finally gasp in a breath.

“You ain’t the only motherfucker who can fight, honey. Now hurry the fuck up, you’ve got an ass to open up. Time waits for no man, and neither do I.”

Harry grabbed the lube, chest still heaving raggedly. He covered four of his fingers, planning to tease Louis until he begged. That’d teach the punk to knock the breath out of him. Asshole.

Without warming it up first, Harry pressed one of his lubey fingers against Louis’ rim. Louis sucked a breath in through his clenched teeth, trying in vain to pop Harry in the head for being an ass.

“You are so goddamn lucky I can’t reach you, or I swear to Go-”

The words are cut off as Harry presses two fingers in up to the second knuckle.

Louis lets out an inhuman shriek at the surprise, trying in vain to get out of Harry’s grip. Harry laughed, holding Louis down with his free hand.

“Shut the hell up. You ain’t my ma, and you sure ain’t the boss of me.” Harry punctuated his statement by pressing the pads of his two fingers against Louis’ prostate and rubbing tight little circles on it.

“Ha- _rry_ ,” he shouted, still twisting around in vain. He tried to form a sentence, words eluding him as Harry teased him more than was necessary.

“Cat got your tongue?” Harry asked, laughing as he worked his way up to three fingers.

Louis gave him a murderous glare through hooded lids, lifting his leg in hopes of kicking Harry in the head again.

With a sharp bite to the other boy’s thigh, Harry persuaded Louis to put his foot back down against the duvet. Harry pulled his mouth back, shooting Louis a wicked grin in response.

“There we go. Don’t make me remind you why I’m the reigning champion back in the ring. Don’t want you going home with another shiner.”

Louis continued glaring in between filthy moans, trying his best to look intimidating, but falling quite short of the mark.

It was a few more minutes before Harry finally was able to slip his pinky finger into Louis, grinning manically at the sick stretch of muscle before him.

He spreads out his fingers, groaning low in his throat at the way Louis’ rim stretches perfect, like he was made to get fucked into. By the time Harry’s done taking in his fill of Louis, the other boy is shooting all over his chest. Harry watches, eyes only slightly darkened by anger. He presses his fingers back in, pressing into Louis’ prostate and watching the other man writhe as his cock shoots more cum up his chest.

Once Louis’ cock had stopped spurting, Harry pauses his fingers, glancing up to watch Louis come to from his stupor. He looks lovely, all spread out on Harry’s bed. His arms are thrown out to his sides, still clutching the duvet in his fingers. His lashes are damp, sticking together and leaving pretty shapes against his cheeks. His forehead is still crinkled, like his muscles haven’t yet got the memo that he already came. His mouth is gaping, breaths puffing out like he’s already got someone fucking them out of him. His chest is a lovely shade of red, stained by trails of his own pearly cum. His cock is starting to lag, thigh muscles twitching every so often.

He looks good, but that’s the whole reason he’s even here in the first place. Harry doesn’t fuck ugly boys, and the fact that Louis practically threw himself at Harry just sweetened the deal. Harry could fuck Louis the way the boy liked it, rough and mean; Louis could keep things interesting for Harry, enough fight to make it fun, keep his interest. They were a fucked up pair, but that’s why they fit so perfectly.

Until of course they got into an actual fight. ‘Course those never lasted long. Before any real damage could be done, Louis’d be hanging off some nasty old guy. And Harry, being Harry, would see red, threatening to knock someone’s head off. That always brought Louis back. Something about Harry fighting over him, got him off and they’d have some stellar make up sex.

Harry could tell Louis was back by the subtle way his walls were clenching for attention. Harry smirked, pressing his fingers back in and brutally beggining to press against Louis’ prostate again. He was over sensitive, his voice cracking on whines as he slammed his head from side to side.

“S’what you get for coming, you goddamn whore. I haven’t even gotten in you yet, and you’re already spraying all over yourself like a fucking virgin.” Harry punctuated each sentence with a rough jab, leaving Louis a blubbering mess. His breath was hitching, tears streaming down his face. His cock was back at full mast, however, twitching every so often.

“M’sorry,” he mutters, arms now moved to cover his face from view. “Couldn’t help it. You always know just what to do.” Louis sounds vulnerable, his typical spunky attitude dissolved under the weight of his orgasm.

“Only one who can fuck you this good without even fucking you, right baby?” Harry replies, voice gruff, tone meaner than the words his muttering.

Louis doesn’t respond, just moaning as Harry continues to fuck his fingers in relentlessly. Harry’s expecting an answer, though, leaning down to slowly envelope Louis’ cock in his mouth. He pulls his lips over his teeth, tonguing against whatever he can get to as he bobs his head.

The sound of Louis letting out a scream fills his ears, and he pops off with a wet smack. His eyes are a bit glassy, but he grins devilishly at Louis’ crumpled face.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes, Harry, fuck me the best,’” Harry said, pulling his fingers out of Louis’ hole.

Louis pulled his arms away from his face, opting to glare at Harry, his usual fire back in his blue eyes.

“Oh put a sock in it, your ego’s already big enough. Won’t be long and your head’ll be as big as the goddamn Goodyear blimp.” Louis smirked at Harry, watching as the other man began to get angry again.

“One of these days you’re gonna learn to keep your mouth shut, Tomlinson. Hate to find you floatin’ in the water tower.” Harry replied, inching his way up to be face-to-face with Louis.

Louis rolled his eyes, leaning up to connect his lips with Harry’s, pressing his hips up in hopes of gaining some friction on his cock. The kiss was fierce, teeth biting lips, and tongues soothing the sting in response. Louis could taste the metallic tang from where Harry’s bottom lip was busted earlier during the fight. The skin was sensitive and every time Louis pressed against it, Harry whimpered. The lip was a bit swollen making it easier to dig his teeth into, Louis taking advantage of the brief crack in Harry’s impenetrable armour.

“You wish you could get rid of me that easy.” Louis smirked up at Harry the kiss forgotten as Harry pulls his wet fingers out of the other man’s ass.

Harry shook his head, leaning back on his heels to cover his cock in lube. A sharp gasp escaped his lips at the smooth glide from his hand, finding it difficult to let go in order to line up with Louis’ hole.

Finally, after a bit of cajoling from Louis, Harry grabbed his cock, pressing the head against Louis. He was too gone to tease, wanting to come more than anything, so he pressed his cock in, moving to cover Louis with his body as he did. His forearms were bracketing Louis’ head, his legs resting between the other boy’s legs.

Harry took his time pressing in, watching Louis’ face contort as he stretched him out. After four fingers of prep, it wasn’t excruciating, but the pressure left Louis whining as he adjusted.

By the time Harry’s hips were flush with Louis’ the other boy was pressing back into Harry. He thrust up, moaning as the leaking tip of his cock drags along Harry’s cut abs. Harry leaned down, hiding his face in Louis’ neck as he began to pull out an inch before slamming back in.

Louis groaned, the noise punched out of him as Harry’s cock repeatedly brushed against his prostate. Harry was pressing open-mouthed kisses along Louis’ skin as he shoved his cock as deep into Louis’ ass as he could.

It wasn’t long before Louis was scratching stripes down the length of Harry’s back, heels digging into his back to speed him up. Harry was grunting rhythmically along with his thrusts, making more hickeys along Louis’ golden skin. Louis pulled one of his hands down, snaking it along his chest until he reached his cock.

His fist pulled his cock gripping it hard enough to burn. Harry continues to rub across Louis’ prostate, and by the time Louis feels the tell-tale tingling in this belly, he’s coming across both of their chests again.

He lets out a long whine, lashes fluttering as he rides out his orgasm. Harry continues to pump into Louis, groaning at the way Louis tightens around his cock. It doesn’t take long for him to cum in Louis, slamming in as far as he can before collapsing on top of the smaller man. He’s a bit dead to the world, having only enough presence to pull his limp dick out before burrowing his head into Louis’ neck again.

Harry was a dead weight on top of Louis, breathing harshly into his neck as he came down from his high. Louis could feel cum seeping out of his ass, covering the duvet and his cheeks in it. His chest and stomach was still coated in his own, warming back up between the two boys’ body heat. He turned his head a bit, glancing at the bedside clock. Why Harry insisted on having a real alarm clock, Louis would never understand. The clock read five oh three, and Louis knew he wouldn’t get any sleep tonight.

With a heavy sigh, Louis began to shove Harry hard. Post-orgasm Harry was a bit of a bitch, unable to move much, wanting only to sleep. Louis eventually got out from under him, quickly going to the attached bathroom.

Showering was quick, and by the time he’d dried off and made it into Harry’s closet, the other man was snoring into the sheets. Sleeping, Harry was almost tolerable, his tummy pressed against the bed while he cuddled a pillow. His face was soft, still a hint of baby fat on his cheeks. It was easy to forget how young he was when his defenses were down.

Louis picked out a pair of basketball shorts from one of Harry’s drawers, opting to free-ball it. He pulled a white tee shirt from a hanger, pulling the slightly baggy fabric onto his torso. Rather than grabbing a pair of socks, he opted to slip his Vans back on over his bare feet. They’d smell fucking awful when he finally made it home, but he couldn’t be assed to care. He made quick work of gathering his clothes on slipping into his jacket, and patting it to make sure he had his weed, cigs, and zippo.

He drove himself to his truck in Harry’s car, almost imagining how pissed Harry would be when he realized he’d have to call someone else for a ride today. He slipped the keys under the mat in the driver’s seat. One of the perks of living in a small town, was not having to worry about theft as much as a city-slicker might.

He got back in his truck, making his way back to town. It was going to be a long and exhausting Thursday, but at least he could catch up during homeroom.   

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed this. if u did feel free to leave a kudos, or a comment telling me how u feel. or leave me a comment if u hated it, i'm not picky tbh. anyway, u can find me on tumblr [@tippingbrandy](https://tippingbrandy.tumblr.com)  
> and if u rly dug this so much u gotta share it with the world, feel free to reblog this post right [here](https://tippingbrandy.tumblr.com/post/163347853591/youre-so-good-at-talking-smack-10k-pairing)  
> also i might be writing more in this universe? mostly bc i love these characterizations and the environment. but i dunno hmu if that's something ur interested in??


End file.
